Father's Day !
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Oneshot story on Father's Day


**A/n: Hiii …! As 15th June was Father's Day , so I thought to write something on Father's Day. Here is a treat from me on Father's Day. Let's enjoy…!**

A New Day in the bureau…As it was Father's Day ….. All were busy in discussion on how will they celebrate Father's Day with Acp Sir and Salunkhe Sir as they were like their father figures. Abhijeet and Daya were not still in the bureau as they had gone to meet one of their informers and also to purchase card for their Acp Sir. All others including Rajat ,Sachin , Vineet , Freddy , Pankaj , Shreya , Purvi and Tarika were busy in discussing how they'll convince Acp Sir and Salunkhe Sir. At the same time Peon came in with 2 girls…..one aged 10 yrs and other aged 15 years. Rajat looked up at peon and asked him about the girls….

Peon- Saab…! Ye 2 bachchiyan bureau ke bahar khadi thi aur Daya Sir aur Abhijeet Sir ke baare mein puch rahi thi isliye yahan le aaya main inhe.

Rajat- Theek hai ….Tum jao.

The Peon left and Rajat asked the girls about them but none of them spoke a single word. Freddy was the only one who recognised them. He made them sit.

The girl aged 8 years asked Freddy….

Girl- Daya Uncle kahan hai ?

Freddy – Daya uncle aur Abhijeet uncle aane wale hai. Aap wait karo.

Rajat(to Freddy)- Tum isey jaante ho Freddy?

Freddy- Ha Sir….ye Daya Sir ki friend Morizza ki beti hai. Iska naam "Roohi" hai. Aur 5 saal pehle uski maut ho gayi thi tb se Daya Sir hi iski dekh-bhal krte abhi ye pun eke school mein padhti ye Shreya hai(pointing to other girl.) Iski Maa ki maut k waqt pe Abhijeet Sir ne isey sambhala tha.

Rajat- Ohh…..(he kept his hand on her head)

Roohi- Main wapas school nhi jaungi. Mujhe darr lagta hai. Main nhi jaungi.(She started crying)

Freddy(bent down to her level)- Kya hua ….ye batao….?

Roohi- Sirf Daya Uncle ko bataungi.

Meanwhile Abhijeet and Daya entered the bureau. When the girls saw them , Roohi called…

ROohi- Daya Uncle …!

Daya and Abhijeet were surprised to see the girls…..they couldn't utter a word except…

Abhijeet- Shreya….!

Daya – Roohi….!

Daya bent to Roohi's level….

Daya- Aap yahan kya kar rahi hai?

The girl hugged him and was crying hiding her face in his shoulder. Daya sensed that and he took her in his arms and let her cry.

Meanwhile Abhijeet asks Shreya….

Abhijeet- Shreya beta…..aap yahan kya kar rahi hai. Aapko aapke uncle ke saath hona chahiye tha na.

Shreya- Nahi…..Uncle bahut bure hai…..bahut bure.

Abhijeet- Kya hua…..tum aise kyun keh rahi ho? Usne mujhse promise kiya tha ki wo tumhara pura khayal rakhega.

Shreya- Lekin won hi rkhte dhyan. Bahut daantte hai aur aunty bhi maarti hai. Mujhe nahi jaana unke paas …..aapke saath rehna hai. (With this she hugged him)

Abhijeet(clenched his fingers in anger)- Uski ye himmat…usne mujhe kaha tha ki wo Shreya ka poora khyal rakhega. Usey nhi chhodunga main.

Daya- Boss…shant ho jao…Shreya ke uncle ko toh main chhodunga nhi. Haath mein toh aa jaaye ek baar.

Roohi(put up her head)- Aur Papa ko bhi mat chhodna.

Daya(startled)- Kya bola tumne?

Roohi- Maine papa ko dekha school ke bahar. Main wapas wahan nhi jaungi. Unhone mujhse baat krne ki koshish bhi ki.

Daya(looked at Abhijeet)- Anuj…?

Abhijeet- Anuj ko toh umar kaid ki saza hui thi na.

Daya- Ha…wo bahar kaise aa skta hai. (to Roohi) Beta….aapne kisi aur ko dekha hoga.

Roohi- Nahi…..wo papa hi the….unhone kaha mujhe.

Daya- Freddy ….hamare database mein check krna is anuj ke baare mein.

Freddy – Yes Sir…! (And he moved to check)

Daya and Abhijeet calmed both the girls and asked Shreya to take them with her.

Shreya- Nahi mujhe aapke paas rehna hai. …..main nhi jaungi.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Beta….yahan par koi nai aayega….tum jao Shreya ke saath aur hum yahin toh hai.

Both the girls nodded and went with Shreya.

Daya called Shreya…..

Daya- Shreya ruko….!

Shreya- Yes sir…!

Daya(handed over her some cash)- In dono ko ice-cream khila dena aur tum aur purvi bhi kha lena.

Shreya(smiled)- Lekin aap kyun de rahe hai Sir….

Daya- Shreya….le lo aur ha inko akele mat chhodna.

Shreya- Ji Sir…..aap chinta mat kijiye. Main khayal rakhungi.

Meanwhile….Freddy found something and called Daya…..Daya moved towards him….

Daya- Ha Freddy…..kuch pata chala ?

Freddy- Ha Sir….ye Anuj 2 mahine pehle hi jail se choota hai.

Daya- Oh no….tab hi ye Roohi ke peeche pahuch gaya. Mujhe darr hai ki kahin wo usey kuch kar na de.

Abhijeet- Kuch nhi hoga Daya….Hum hai na…..sab theek ho jayega.

Daya- Kaash aisa hi ho Abhijeet…..Maine Morizza se waada kiya tha ki uski beti ka pura khayal rakhunga.

Abhijeet- Khayal tum rakh rahe ho Daya. Sab theek ho jayega.

Daya- Acha …chalo pehle is Anuj ka pata lagate hai phir Shreya ke uncle ka bhi.

Abhijeet-Ha chalo.

Both of them moved to search the evidences.

Rajat – Sir….hum bhi madad krte hai na.

Daya- Nahi ..Rajat , tum aur Sachin bureau sambhalo ….is Anuj aur Prateek(Shreya's uncle) ko hum pakad lenge.

Rajat- Jaisa aap theek samjhein sir.

Daya went on his computer to find out old case files of Anuj and Prateek. Meanwhile the girls came back. Shreya and Roohi were now looking better. Abhijeet was relieved to see both the girls happy.

Meanwhile….a Man enters the bureau shouting for Daya.

Man- Inspector Daya…..Saamne aao. Mujhe meri beti chahiye.

Daya came out on his voice and Roohi runs and hides behind him.

Daya- Acha hua tum khud hi yahan aa gaye. Ab chup chap khud ko CID ke hawale kar do.

Man- Tum meri Beti ko mere hawale kar do. Uska baap abhi tk zinda hai.

Daya- Kabhi nhi Anuj…..Tum toh usi din se Roohi se door ho gaye the jis din tumne Morizza ko maara tha. Aur ab Roohi mere paas rahegi….Samjhe tum. Aur tum uske kareeb bhi nhi aaoge.

Anuj gun-pointed over Shreya…..

Anuj- Daya…agar isey zinda dekhna chahte ho toh Roohi ko mere hawale kar do.

Daya- Dekh Anuj ….Shreya ko chhod de.

Anuj(aughed)- Kya hua Daya….Darr gaye?

Daya( clenched his fists)- Daya kisi se nhi darta Anuj. Mere hote tum Shreya aur Roohi ko kuch kar bhi nhi paoge.

Anuj- Wo toh dekha jayega.

Shreya- Daya Sir…..aap Roohi ko leke jaiye. Meri chinta mat kijiye.

Meanwhile Sachin grabbed Anuj from back and Shreya freed herself from his grip. Now, Daya hold him from his neck (in his usual style)

Daya- Bahut takleef di tune meri dost ko…Ab dekh main tere saath kya karta hu.

And he slapped him.

Daya- Ab agar tum mere ya roohi ke aas-paas bhi nazar aaye na toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga. (to Sachin and Freddy) Le jao isey yahan se.

Sachin took hold of Anuj and took him out of the bureau. Roohi ran and hugged Daya tightly and was crying as she was afraid. Daya patted her head and said…

Daya- Ab kuch nahi hoga tumhe…..Chalo ab rona band karo. Be a good girl.

The little girl looked at him and he rubbed her tears.

Roohi- Lekin main wapas wo school mein nhi jaungi. Main aapke saath rahungi.

Daya(smiled)- Theek hai ….tum school mat jaana.

At this….She smiled widely and Daya too smiled looking at her.

Meanwhile Vineet who was tracking Prateek's mobile called Abhijeet as he had finally tracked it.

Vineet – Sir….Prateek ka mobile track ho gaya hai. Is waqt wo Panvel k eek club mein hai.

Abhijeet- Great job Vineet….Kaunsa Club hai ?

Vineet- The Ace Club.

Abhijeet- Ab chalo…..Is Prateek ko aaj main chhodunga nahi.

Daya(pressed his shoulder.)- Ha Boss…aaj toh isey pakad hi lenge.

Daya And Abhijeet left the bureau leaving Roohi and Shreya in the bureau with Shreya and Purvi. They found Prateek enjoying in the club and was talking to someone.

Prateek- Acha hua yaar….wo Shreya apne aap hi chali gayi ….ab toh uski property par mera haq hai. Acha hua hume zyada mehnat nhi krni padi.

Man- Ha Bhai…lekin agar wo us Cid inspector ke paas chali gayi toh? Saare plan pe paani phir jayega.

Prateek- Arey…kaise pahuchegi us tak. Abhi toh na jaane kahan kho gayi hogi wo is sheher mein.

Man- Ha…ye bhi hai ….And they laughed.

Duo and others were watching them from a distance. Abhijeet's anger reached to peak when he heard what Prateek was talking about. He went towards him….and hold his neck….

Abhijeet- Arey bhai…zara hum se bhi 2 baatein kar lo. Ye toh batao ki kis baat ki khushi mana rahe ho.?

Prateek saw them and got worried and tried to run but Abhijeet caught him.

Abhijeet- Arey arey Prateekji , itni bhi kya jldi hai ….Zara sach toh bol do.

And he slapped him hard….

Abhijeet- Bol…Kyun kiya tune aisa…? Kya bigada hai Shreya ne tera?

Prateek- Uske pita ne saari property uske naam kar di thi. Wahi paana chahta tha main.

Abhijeet- Mujhse toh waaada kiya tha na tumne ki Shreya ka pura khayal rakhkoge….Ye kiya tumne uske saath….Maarte the tum usey….aur ab usey ghar se nikalne pe majboor kar diya. galti meri hi thi mujhe usey apne saath hi rakhna chahiye tha.

Prateek(who was now crying)- Galti ho gayi sir….ab aisa nhi hoga.

Abhijeet- Aisi galti krne ke liye tum zinda rahoge tb na. (to Vineet and Nikhil)- Le chalo isey…Ab toh court hi iska faisla karegi.

Vineet and Nikhil took Prateek and the other man. Daya kept his hand on Abhijeet's shoulders….

Daya- Ab chalo Abhijeet ….Shreya tumhara wait kar rahi hogi. Ab sab kuch theek hai. Kuch nhi hoga hamari betiyon ko.

Abhijeet- Sahi kaha tumne Daya…..Main soch raha hu ki Shreya ko adopt kar lu taaki uska future secure ho jaaye.

Daya(smiled)- Ha Boss…main bhi soch rha hu ki Roohi ko legally adopt kar lu taaki jo waada maine Morizza se kiya hai wo puri tarah se nibha saku.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Chalo …ab chalte hai. Kal Acp Sir se baat krte hai.

They went out of the club and then they reached bureau. There was no one in the bureau. Daya and Abhijeet searched for their little girls but didn't find. Then Daya found a slip on his desk. He opened and read the slip….

**"Sir…Aaj Father's Day hai toh hum sabne socha hai ki hum Acp Sir aur Salunkhe Sir ko wish karein. Toh hum Acp Sir ke ghar ja rahe hai. Aap log bhi jldi aa jaiyega. Roohi aur Shreya bilkul theek hain. Aap log chinta mat kijiyega. Aur jldi hi Acp Sir ke ghar aa jaiye….Shreya"**

Daya smiled and told Abhijeet about it and they both left for AcpSir's house. They reached their in around 30 minutes. All the others were already present there. Acp was happy to see went forward ….gave him a bouquet and touched his feet.

Daya&Abhijeet(together)- Haappy Father's Day Sir…!

Acp- Thank you…! Tumhare jaise bête hona hi meri khushkismati hai.

Daya- Arey Nahi Sir…..Hum khushkismat hai ki aap hamare saath hai. Hum aaj jo kuch bhi hai aapki wajah se toh hai.

Acp(smiled)- Mujhe garv hai tum dono par.

Salunkhe(cut him off)- Lekin mujhe nhi hai.

All looked at him suspiciously.

Acp- Matlab kya hai salunkhe…?

Salunkhe- Matlab saaf hai…Mujhe tumhare beton par nhi apni Betiyon par garv hai. Samjhe tum

The three girls smiled and hugged him.

Acp(smiled)- Garv toh mujhe bhi hai in par.

The girls smiled and wished him too. They blessed them.

Daya and Abhijeet looked for Roohi and Shreya but didn't find them. Shreya and Tarika smiled looking at the worried fathers.

Tarika called them….

Tarika- Shreya …Roohi…Aa jao bahar.

The two girls came out and went to straight Abhijeet and Daya.

Shreya gave Abhijeet an envelop….He took it and asked…

Abhijeet – Isme kya hai?

Shreya- Aap dekh lijiye.

Abhijeet smiled and opened the envelop. In the envelop there was a Father's Day card. In the card , there was his and Shreya's photo when she was around 8 yrs old. Below the pic it was written….

**"With the world's best guardian ever."**

Abhijeet smiled reading this. On the either side of the card…..

**"Happy Father's Day…! Aap Duniya ke sabse achche uncle ho. I love you…**

**Lekin kya main aapko Papa keh skti hu?**

**Please bataiye na"**

Abhijeet had tears in his eyes. He just hugged her.

Abhijeet- Shreya…..tumhe ye sb puchne ki koi zarurat nahi hai. Tum jo chahe wo bula skti ho mujhe. Lekin tum batao…kya tum mere saath rahogi …meri beti ban ke?

Shreya(smiled)- Ha Papa…

Andhugged him placing her head on his chest. Abhijeet smiled on listening "Papa" from her. He caressed her head. All others were happy and had tears in their eyes.

Roohi gave Daya a small box. Daya bent to her level and opened the box.

In the box , there was a photoframe with abhijeet and Daya's picture in either parts of it. **Over Daya's pic it was a sticker…"World's Best Dad".** Daya smiled and looked at Roohi.

Roohi- Ye maine banaya hai. Aapko achcha laga?

Daya(smiled)- Bahut acha laga.

Roohi(smiled widely)- Toh fir aap isko aise hi rakhna. Aap aur abhijeet uncle best friends ho na isliye maine isme aap dono ki photo lagayi hai.

Daya and Abhijeet smiled.

Daya- Isko toh main bahut sambhal ke rakhunga. Aakhir meri Beti ne di hai na.

Roohi- Main…aapki beti ?

Daya(smiled)- Ha…tum toh meri beti ho na.

Roohi- Sachi…..Main aapke saath reh skti hu?

Daya(smiled)- Ha….Mere saaath .

Roohi- Ha….mujhe wapas us school mein nhi jaana. (she made a face)

Daya smiled at her …

Daya- Okay baba…aap us school nhi jayenge. Aap mere saath rahengi. Theek hai.

Roohi smiled and hugged him tight….Daya too smiled and patted her head.

Everyone was happy for their seniors and their daughters. Acp was looking at Duo who were still hugging their daughters and patting their head….. Salunkhe noticed and asked…

Salunkhe- Kya soch rahe ho Boss…?

Acp- Aaj kitne din baad Abhijeet aur Daya ko itna khush dekha hai. Ek naya parivaar ban gaya hai na.

Salunkhe- Ha boss…muujhe garv hai in dono ke decision par. ROohi aur Shreya ka future bhi secured rahega aur ye dono bhi shanti se reh sakenge.

Acp- Ha Salunkhe….aur jitney ache ye CID officer hai usse zyada achche Pita saabit honge dono. Dekh lena.

Salunkhe- Ha vishwas hai mujhe un dono pe.

Shreya then brought a cake and asked Acp and Salunkhe to cut it. They obliged and cut the cake. All others fed them with cake one by one. Shreya and Roohi take a piece of cake and move to Abhijeet and Daya.

Shreya( fed him the cake and said)- Happy Father's Day Papa…!

Abhijeet(smiled)- Thank you Shreya….Aur hamesha aise hi muskarati raho.

Shreya- Jab aap saath hain toh har taraf muskurahat hai Papa.

Abhijeet smiled and kept his hand on her head.

Roohi went to Daya and hold his hand. Daya looked at her and asked….

Daya- Kya hua Beta?

She asked him to bend down and he did so. She fed him with the cake and said….

Roohi- Aap world ke best Papa ho. I love you..! Happy Father's Day !

Daya(smiles)- Thanks you my princess…! And kissed on her put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Daya smiled.

Then Roohi ran to Shreya and both the girls were busy eating their cakes and Abhijeet and Daya were looking at them and smiling.

Daya- Boss…Aaj ka Father's Day sbse yaadgaar rahega na.

Abhijeet- Ha Daya….humari bhi zindagi badal gayi ek rishta badh gaya.

Daya- Ha Boss…..Sahi kaha tumne….Aur shayad ab main Morizza ko kiya hua waada nibha paunga.

Abhijeet- Ha Zarur nibhaoge Daya. Hum dono inka ache se khayal rakhenge.

Acp(came to them)- Ha…tum dono inka ache se khayal rakhoge . Mujhe pura vishwas hai.

Abhi-Daya smiled and bent to take his blessings. HE blessed them and also the girls.

Then one by one…all of them left from Acp sir's home and moved to their respective houses with happy smiles on their faces.

**A/n: So finally done!**

**Happy Father's Day…!**

**I hope sabko pasand aayegi ye one-shot story. Do read and review .**

**Take care…Love ya all…!**


End file.
